Fire Meets Ice
by KitKatCaughtcha
Summary: A female cat-demon escapes from a not so great 15-year stay at an evil lord's palace, and afterward a strange dream leads her on an adventure to find him... SessOC lemonlime in ch. 6...violence...humor starts a little later in the story. Please RR! ..
1. The Escape

A/N: Hey y'all! This is my first attempt ever at a fanfiction story, so after this first chappy, I'd really appreciate it if y'all would review or flame or whatever else you wanna say about my story. ~^..^~ SK

Summery: Basically this story is about a female cat-demon named Kaene (ka-ay-nay) who escapes from the palace of an evil lord who was using her for his own demented purposes. The fanfic part comes in when she meets up with our favorite FULL-BLOODED dog-demon, Sesshomaru. So hope you like it! ~^..^~ SK 

'Thoughts'"Speech" *dream*

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own original characters and storyline.

Fire Meets Ice

Chapter 1: The Escape

"You had better be ready by now Miss Kaene", the servant said knocking at her door. Inside she lay sobbing on the large bed she called her own. Turning over to stare up at the sky painted on her ceiling, she began to wonder if she would ever be able to see the real thing again.

~Flashback~

It was fifteen years ago when she had last seen the sky, and she had been lounging in her favorite tree, basking in the sun peeking through the leaves, it was a beautiful spring day. Suddenly, some men sprung out of the brush and spotted her. She quickly tried to flee, leaping from bough to bough as fast as she could, not even looking back. However, it was hopeless, they had been too fast, and as soon as they spotted her, they had shot her with a sedative dart, and before she new it, she was passed out and falling to the ground. 

The last thing she heard was one of the hunters saying, "Well we should get a pretty-penny from Lord Byoshin for this one, he'll have lots of fun with her."

            When she woke up, she had been in a lavish room in the lord's palace. She looked around and noticed all of the exquisite furniture in the room. There was an oak bureau, with gold inlay, a warm fireplace, many cozy-looking armchairs, and of course, the plush king-sized bed she was laying on. Then something else drew her attention, the bars on the windows, she then turned her attention to the door, solid steel. She was a prisoner. Never being known for her calm nature, she was enraged, and being a fire-panther, knew just how to deal with it. Suddenly, the whole room was up in flames, and she was standing right in the middle enjoying every minute of it. At least until some men burst into the room and hit her with another dart.

            This time when she woke up, she wasn't in such a pleasant situation, if the other one could even be considered pleasant. She was laying one a bed in another room, this one making the first seem like a peasant's hut, however she was chained to the bed in a most unpleasant way. Her hands and feet were chained to the four corners of the bed, and there was absolutely no way out of them, because even if she wanted to burn them, there was some sort of seal on her powers that she couldn't remove. Then he came in, the slime ball that dared to call himself "lord". He had little hair, a figure like a basketball, and a disgustingly ruddy complexion. This combined with the grotesque nature of his face made him an utterly repulsive sight to behold. However, possibly the worst thing about him was the fact that he was wearing nothing more than a robe. She knew what was going to happen, and held her eyes shut, wanting it to be over as soon as possible. The "lord" quickly got done with his business, being that he couldn't have taken very long anyways, and left her in her battered, exhausted state, for the maids to attend to later. That was the beginning of her dismal existence for the next fifteen years.

~End Flashback~

            And now that cycle was again about to start. The servant at the door was becoming impatient, so Kaene slipped on her disgustingly scanty uniform for her "sessions" with the lord and prepared to go through hell again for the next half hour. The uniform consisted of long black gloves that went up to her shoulder, skimpy, bikini-like bottoms, and a black and maroon lace corset. 

Then, while being escorted to the lord's chambers, which she now did without a fight because all that would earn her was a tranquilizer and excruciating headache, something wonderful happened, the castle was being stormed. Suddenly, a large boulder launched by a catapult crashed through the wall right in front of her, and in the confusion, she ditched the servant, using her feline quickness to escape before he noticed anything.

After making it back to her room in about thirty seconds flat, she gathered up her old cloths, which had been left with her, simply because nobody thought that would do any harm, she made a run for it, leaping out a newly broken wall, and quickly sprinting towards the advancing lines. Spotting her, they thought she might be a secret weapon of the lord and quickly diverted an entire section of the army to stop her. Noting this she stopped in place and began to gather the strength needed to stop the approaching soldier. 

"Whirlwind of Flames!" she exclaimed as she released the torrent of fire, sending it hurtling at the army. When the smoke had cleared all that was left was a large pile of ashes where the army, five-thousand strong, had once been.

"Whoops, I guess it was strong enough…I've really gotta stop overdoin' it like that," Kaene stated while running of into the woods, not even pausing to look back at the living hell she left behind.

A few hours later, she felt that a fifty mile gap would be adequate, so she decided to stop and rest near a pond in an area of forest that was familiar to her from her days before captivity. She decided to clean off and change into her old clothes, so she stripped down and sank into the cool water. She sat there reflecting on her days of captivity, and then tilted her head back to gaze up at the sky, the real sky, not that fake mural that her room had been decorated with, but a wide blue expanse that went on a long as she could see, only being broken by the boughs of the trees, bright with summer greenery. She was finally free again, and she could hardly believe it. 

When she was done soaking, she got out and got dressed. Her outfit was composed of flat, black, knee-high boots with a red flame design at the toe and top, paired with a flexible short black skirt, and a black lace-up top, steel, plated for protection, also with red flames on it. Her long blonde hair reached down to mid back when down, but was now pulled back in a ponytail for practicality. She also had her demon features, black panther ears and a tail, and a red diamond marking on her forehead. 

"Wow, that was really relaxing, but now I really need to do something worthwhile, so I had better get moving…I wonder if my cave's still that same as I left it…"

She got to thinking about what to do now, and decided that first she had to go and retrieve her sword, the Utanorekka (SK: this is "wind of roaring flames" all squished together), along with all of her other fighting gear because it was dangerous out in the wilderness, and though she had her fire powers, they might not even be enough for some situations. So she set off towards her lair to retrieve her weapons and assure herself that everything was as she left it.

On her way there, Kaene had numerous encounters with weak demons, which she took great delight in reducing to a pile of embers with her varying degrees of fire attacks, ranging from the tiny Flaming Bits attack all the way up to the slightly weakened form of the whirlwind attack, needed to defeat the peskier beasts that wouldn't seem to burn, like the lightening birds, whose thick hide made them impervious to all of her other attacks, much to her annoyance. 

After many slight battles that had greatly helped her to get back into the groove of fighting, she finally reached the base of the mountain which housed her lair. It was an old cave, partway up the slope, which you could only find if you were looking for it, thanks to an old sorcerer who owed her a favor. She leapt into the cave and quickly found her weapons, in as good of shape as ever. She had daggers, poles of all materials, short swords, long swords, whips, and any other weapon of the time you could imagine. The even greater fact was that she had mastered them all. However what she was really proud of was her crowning glory of all her weaponry, the untanorekka. It was a sword that she had inherited from her mother, while on her deathbed. Kaene had always admired her mother's battle prowess, and was especially enamored with her legendary sword. With one swipe, it could release a full fledged firestorm, incinerating anything in its path. The wielder, along with mastering swordsmanship, had to master fire-magic in order to properly control the power. Being a fire panther only made this task slightly easier, and Kaene still had to train for decades to properly control the overwhelming flames. 

When she was properly convinced that nothing was amiss in her lair, she went back to her sleeping chambers, and took a nap to relieve her of the enormous stress that the sudden changes in her life had caused. She dreamt a very strange dream that night…

******************

*She was at a beautiful oasis. There was a waterfall that seemed as if it was made of crystal, falling smoothly into the large lake. Barely disturbing the pristine water as it continuously flowed on and on with a calming rumbling. Many different colorful butterflies were fluttering around gracefully, their wings shimmering like gemstones. Then there was him, a tall figure that she could just barely make out through the mist of the lake. He was on the opposite bank, merely standing there with a calm look on his face. The breeze was slightly blowing his long, shimmering silver hair. His bright golden eyes seemed to draw her to him and she leapt across the pond in a single bound. Into his waiting arms which seemed to smother her with care and compassion, then all too soon, she awoke.*

******************

"Who was that…and what was that feeling I had while I was in his arms…it reminded me of what my mother said it was like when father was still alive…what was it that she said it was…oh yeah 'love'."

'I wonder if that demon is whom I was meant to be with. I'm not completely sure I ever want anything to do with men again. I'm not sure I could ever think of one the way mother thought about father. No, I shouldn't let that stop me, I may not be able to love him, but I at least have to meet him, maybe he'll be able to heal these scars I have…'

After that dream, Kaene knew what her new purpose in life was to be, she had to find that demon. She had never had so vivid a dream before, so she knew that this one had to mean something. 

Little did she know that the owner of those strong, caring arms had just awoken from the same dream, except from his own point of view. He had seen the female demon jump into his arms, and even though it was merely a dream, he could feel the love she had for him. However, pushing it to the back of his mind, he continued on with his travels. They were pointless in nature, but he knew nothing better to do, now that he was all alone. Rin had long since left his side to go and start a family of her own, and he had killed Jakken a while ago out of pure annoyance. Yes, he, the great Sesshomaru, so of one of the greatest dog-demons of all history, longed for companionship. Though he would never admit this out loud, he really wished that that demon from his dream existed because in that brief moment of his holding her, he finally felt complete, and if just for that moment he was content. 

'Why, why am I like this, I'm no ordinary creature that has need for things such as simple companionship, so why do I feel like something's missing. Maybe if I meet this demon from my dream I'll be cured of this feeling, but… No I can't allow myself to think weak sentimental thoughts like this! I must just push it to the back of my mind and continue on!'

~That's all for now!~

A/N: I'll write more after I get reviews and don't worry, no writer's block yet, I just figured that was a good place to stop for now! ~^..^~ SK

P.S. OK…to all you writers who can write like thirty or even like ten page chapters, my respect goes out to y'all because these three were hard! ~^..^~ SK


	2. Getting Info

SK: Yay ch2!!!!!! Its finally here, and for the all of two people who reviewed thanks, even though one of you could have just told me in person… :P lol funny funny!! Ok ya…well the two 'lovebirds' are finally gonna maat for real this chappy!!! Happy happy!! However things may not go that smoothly…I'm not saying anymore, so onto the story!!!

'thoughts' "speech" 

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters and plot line.

P.S. If Sesshy's a little outa character don't blame me because it's hard to keep somebody else's character…but ya I'm babbling, so onto the chappy! 

~^..^~ SK

Fire Meets Ice

Chapter 2: Getting Info :P

"Ok…now where to start. If I'm going to find this guy, then I'm gonna hafta use all of my resources...so...I think I'll go to the mountains where those ice freaks live and see if I can 'convince' them to tell me anything about this mystery dog-demon dude," Kaene said to herself as she was walking through the woods. After waking up from that dream, she had quickly stocked up on the supplies she'd be needing for her mission, and promptly left her cave to set out and find the literal man of her dreams.

"Now where did they live again...oh ya, on that big mountain...there it is," she said, as she began to head toward the large, icy rock formation. 

Springing from branch to branch as she headed through the dense forest, she quickly reached the base of the mountain. It was quite steep and took her a few hours to reach the narrow ledge on which the opening of her rivals' den lay. They were twins, a brother and sister names Byashoen and Byonisen respectively. Being ice-panther demons, they somewhat resembled colorless versions of Kaene's own species, but the resemblance stopped there. They were a cold and cruel as would be expected of ice demons, and extremely powerful at that. They had white skin and were exact replicas of each other, exempting the obvious. Their long pale blue hair was pulled back into low, loose ponytails, and long, sharp bangs framed their faces. Their clothing was simple, hers consisting of a long pale blue dress and his of the same, but with slits up both sides and white pants underneath. They also had quite interesting pets, as Kaene was soon to find out...

"What the..." she began but was quickly cut off by the twin ice-snakes lunging at her. (SK: Imagine Onyx from pokemon but made of ice and without the finon its head.)

"Ok that want annoying…I do NOT like being cut of in the middle of my sentences! You guys are gonna pay for that!" With that she raised the Utanorekka and slashed through the snakes like they were butter, leaving nothing but two puddles where they once had been. 

Hearing the commotion, the twins came out to investigate, and upon seeing Kaene and the puddles of what had once been their pets realized what had gone on.

"You killed them!" Byonisen cried, dropping down next to one of the puddles.

"You'll pay for this!" yelled Byashoen lunging at Kaene to attack. He created a sword out of ice and began slashing at her with blind rage.

"Like you're any match for me anymore. I'm not the same demon I used to be and too bad you didn't know because now it's too late." With that last word, Kaene slammed her hand into Byashoen's face, causing him to burst into flames, and fall as a singed corpse to the ground. 

"No!" Byonisen shrieked. Taking this moment of shock to surprise her, Kaene swiftly got behind her back and came up behind her, placing the blade of her sword against her throat.

"Now, unless you want to die, tell me everything you know about a certain demon…he's a dog demon, with long white hair, a purple moon and stripe marks on his face, and gold eyes…" and with that she dazed off a little, remembering the dream, but quickly came back to reality as Byonisen started to talk.

"That description perfectly matches one of the most feared demons out there, Lord Sesshomaru. Why would you be looking for him?" she said, calming down now that she realized any struggling was useless. "I heard he's practically the definition of cold-hearted bastard."

"Why I need to find him is none of your business, but thank you for the information. Now, do you want me to just let you go?" Kaene said indifferently.

"No…you killed my only companions, what reason do I have to remain here? But I'll tell you one thing first, I know who can help you, if you truly wish to find Sesshomaru, then go farther up the mountain until you come across another cave, there you'll find the Youkainokoorime (SK: Ice demon all squished.) Gang, and they will probably know something." With that, Kaene slashed her neck, not even noticing the slight smirk that crossed her face as the sharp blade ended her life.

"Well that takes care of that," sighed Kaene as she cleaned her blade and sheathed her sword, "now on to see that gang. At least I know the guy's name now…pretty weird name in my opinion though, to give life and take it away…combined into one name (SK: That's what my Japanese teacher said it meant.), I wonder what he's like. The guys in my dream definitely wasn't 'the definition of a cold-hearted bastard', but maybe…oh nevermind. Find him first, ask questions later." And with that last word, Kaene leapt up the mountain, looking for that cave of the Youkainokoorime Gang.

Meanwhile, a tall figure in a black, hooded cloak walked into a demon tavern (SK: This isn't AU and I know they probably didn't have these at all in the actual setting, but live with it. :P) and sat down in a shadowy corner. When a waitress walked up and asked if he would like anything he merely snarled and was quickly left alone. It was none other than Sesshomaru, looking for information of all that was happening outside of his knowledge. Using his impressive canine sense of hearing, he selectively listened in on conversations, trying to find something worthwhile. Finally something caught his intrest, so he listened in:

"So you heard what?"

"Some girl was on Mt. Koori apparently looking for information on some dog demon."

"Really, which one?"

"I dunno, my source was only around to hear part of it and never heard a name, but he did hear the description. Supposedly, he has long white hair, a purple moon and stripe marks on his face, and gold eyes."

Sesshomaru stiffened at this, 'That was an exact description of me, but why would some girl be looking for me?' He listened in to see in he could get anymore information:

"So what did this girl look like?"

"Well apparently she was hott. Let's see…ummm I think he said she was a cat demon…oh, a fire-panther, and she had long blonde hair, black ears and a tail, tall, and was wearing like some black outfit with red flame pattern all over it. Plus she was strong. She took out those ice demon twins like it was nothing!"

"You mean Byashoen and Byonisen…"

Sesshomaru stopped listening at this point. 'That was the girl from my dream, and she's looking for me, but on Mt. Koori, why there? Either way, I can't let it bother me, why do I care if some girl wants to find me…' Trailing off on that thought, he went back to finding someone interesting to listen to. After scanning the crowd, another group's conversation caught his ear:

"So you heard about the Youkainokoorime's newest catch."

"Yea, supposedly it's some cat babe."

"Heard she came to their cave lookin' for some dog demon. And now they have her captive."

"Prolly going to have some fun with her then get rid of her."

Sesshomaru had heard enough. He rushed out of the tavern thinking to himself, 'I may not care about her, but I have to find out more, why was that girl in my dream! Either way, I can't find out anything if she's dead…'

Mounting his two headed dragon horse, he took off, heading toward Mt. Koori…

SK: Suspenseness!!!!!!! OOOOO will he save her in time…does ne1 even care about my story????????? All questions will be answered in time. Bye Bye! Ja matta! 

P.S.: Watashi wa neko to Sesshomaru ga daisuki desu! (10 points to ne1 who knows what that means and isn't in my Japanese class!! ~^..^~)


	3. The Rescue Mission

SK: Well I was on a writing-spree so here's chapter 3!!!! Yeah…I know lets celebrate!!!

o/-    o|-    o\-    o/-    o|-    o\-    o/-    o|-    o\-    o/-    o|-    o\- DANCING DUDES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! OK…im done being weird…for now…I like '…'s :P Well on to the story before I scare everyone away.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own characters and storyline.

Fire Meets Ice

Chapter3: The Rescue Mission

While gliding toward the mountain on his beast, Sesshomaru began to contemplate why he was going to rescue the girl. 'I have no connection to her, I really don't even know if it's the girl from my dream…I guess, oh whatever I decided to save her and even if it was just on pure instinct, I'm going through with it.' With that, he landed on the ledge outside of the cave and dismounted. 

He strode into the cave like he owned the place, and quickly ran into the security. However, before their hands even reached the hilts of their swords, they were nothing more than piles of melted flesh and bone. 'How is it that nobody can never stand up to my poison claws? Well except that one girl, but she doesn't count because she had Tetsusaiga protecting her. I still wonder why Inu Yasha cared so much about that wench, but he was always a freak so I guess that explains it.' While trailing off in his mind, he failed to notice the demons sneaking up behind himand before he knew it, he was out cold. (SK: Ok that would never seriously happen but I said he'd be a little OOC.)

When he awoke, he was chained on the wall of the cave, next to her, it was the cat demon from his dream. 

"Hey, are you conscious?" he asked cautiously, not wanting to be overheard.

"Yea, and what's it to you?" she replied, not even looking at him.

"Look up and maybe you'll be able to figure it out." 

"Oh my god! It's you, Sesshomaru, the guy from the dream!"

"Yes, it is, but I don't believe I know you," he said, adding 'even though I came hear to rescue you,' in his head.

"Oh, sorry, I'm Kaene, but why are you here?"

"I came to find you to tell the truth, because I found out that you were looking for me."

"Oh, really," a slight blush creeped into her cheeks, "Hey, then y are you captured too?"

"Don't ask. But we have to escape, so can you burn through the chains?"

"No…Hey wait how did you know-" she started to say, but she was cut off by Sesshomaru telling her to be quiet as the guard came.

'I can easily melt these restraints with my poison, but I had better do it subtly, so that the guard doesn't notice, it wouldn't be good if the whole gang was alerted,' he thought to himself as he slowly began melting away the metal restraints. As soon as he was done, he swiftly ran and grabbed the guard in a choke-hold, positioning his claws in front of his face as a warning.

"Now give me the keys," he said coldly, bringing his claws in closer, and tightening his grip. 

The guard hesitantly gave him the keys, and as soon as they were in his possession, Sesshomaru quickly turned to guard into another of his many victims.

"Couldn't have him alerting everyone, now could we?" said Sesshomaru malevolently.

"God I love how you think," said Kaene as an amused smirk formed on her mouth.

"Ok now we have to get out of here, so how fast can you run?"

"Well I dunno cuz nobody's ever been able to see me at full speed."

"Well that's good enough, so let's go," he said, grabbing her hand and dragging her out of the room.

"This is going to take forever," whined Kaene as they ran trough the twisting corridors. Until suddenly they was an obstacle in their way, or actually many smaller obstacles making one large obstacle. It was the whole gang standing in their way, trying to stop them. "Uuuh…I guess we gotta fight then."

They both took battle stances, and tried to fend off the attackers. Kaene still had her sword because it had been left in the room where they had been  kept prisoners, and Sesshomaru was using his energy whip, but the constant waves were just too much for them.

"Can you transform?" asked Sesshomaru, now panting slightly from exhaustion.

"Yea, of course."

"Then on the count of three because that's our only hope. One…two…three!"

At that, Sesshomaru transformed into his true demon form (SK: A big mean looking white dog with bright red eyes for ne1 who doesn't know.) and Kaene into hers of a giant black panther with a red diamond on its forehead. Bounding through the attacking demons, they managed to escape outside and bound down the mountain to safety. When they reached a spot that they found safe enough, they both turned back and passed out from exhaustion.

SK: All done till next time! Now I am at a sort of writers block but mostly just because I haven't thought any farther than here. Bye Bye! Ja matta!


	4. Sleepover

SK: Yea!!!! I finally got around to writing chappy 4!!! Lets all do the happy dance just to bother Ceith o\-- o|-- o/-- OK all done with that. Now this is a warning…this chapter is going to be kinda sappy so if you're not into sappy…then don't read it. :P OK now Sesshy's probably going to be OOC because its hard to keep him in character totally. 

A special thank you goes out to all of my 4 reviewers: Thanks for letting me know at least someone is reading my fic, and I'd like some opinions on if I should write a bebop fic. It would be Vicious/OC, so tell me what you think, plus make any suggestion you have either for this story or other ideas! ;P Now onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own OCs and plot.

Fire Meets Ice

Chapter 4: Sleepover ;D

It was the morning after they had escaped from the Youkainokoori Gang, and Sesshomaru and Kaene were still passed out where they had fallen the day before. Sesshomaru was the first to stir, and feeling the dead weight on his chest realized the most embarrassing position they were in. He was laying on his back, and she was sprawled out on top of him. She began to stir a little, and Sesshomaru felt a slight blush creeping to his pale face. 'How did we end up like this?' he thought to himself, she didn't wake up, but only snuggled closer, 'I really hope she doesn't wake up mad…actually I hope she stays asleep for a little while, its really nice being this close to her…what m I thinking, I barely know her-' His thoughts were cut off as she woke up.

"Where am I and what am I laying on?" she inquired groggily.

"You're in the middle of the forest, and you're laying on me," replied Sesshomaru.

"Ae!" she squeeked as she flew up the nearest tree. "Sorry sorry." She said from her perch.

"No problem really, it's not like I minded."

"Perv!" she said playfully, smirking at him.

"You're no better, snuggling up to me the whole time like that."

"Well I was asleep."

"One can only wonder what you were dreaming about."

"Oh shut up 'Sesshy'."

That did it, Sesshomaru hated nicknames, so he took out his whip and cut down the branch Kaene was perched on. 

"I always did like to wake up to a good spar," Kaene said as she leapt off the falling branch and landed lithely on her feet, "but one rule, no weapons."

"Alright," he agreed, dissipating his energy whip.

"The let's go!" she shouted, launching herself, claws first at his left. 'The looks like his weak side,' she thought to herself, noting his lack of a left arm.

'Dammit, why do they always think that since I'm missing my left arm, that's my weak side?' Sesshomaru thought to himself while easily blocking the strike.

As the intense spar raged on, the movements of the two demons couldn't be followed by the untrained eye, but if it could have been seen, the onlooker would have noted that Kaene insisted on staying toward Sesshomaru's left.

'This attempted weakness exploitation is really starting to piss me off. She seems to be getting tired though, so I think I'll just pick it up a little and end it,' Sesshomaru thought to himself. However, she was more exhausted then he had realized, and when his attack finally made contact, it caused a large amount of damage to Kaene's stomach, tearing her top to pieces in the process.

Kaene fell to the ground, clutching her stomach, and Sesshomaru quickly ran to her side to assess the damage he had done. Pulling her into his lap, he saw that it was merely a flesh-wound that would only need minor dressing, and the majority of her problem was her fatigued state. He tore the remaining tattered cloth of her shirt off so he could properly dress the wound, and proceeded to tear a long strip of cloth off of his sleeve and used it to bandage the slash marks. He then removed his shirt and put it around her to make up for her lack of a shirt, other than the sports bra-like top she had had on under the other top. 

A few minutes later, they both stood up, Sesshomaru supporting Kaene because she was still a little weak.

"Well I guess we have to go back to my cave now so that I can get a new shirt," she finally said, breaking the awkward silence. "Oh, and incase you're wondering, I'm not mad at you for hurting me, I knew you were gettin' sorta annoyed about the whole left side thing, its just that you were so cute when you were pissed off looking that I couldn't help it…I just said that out loud didn't I?" She blushed.

"Yea," he said smirking. 'So she thinks I'm cute does she, well that's a new one. Most girls are just scared and timid around me, but she's so bold and playful…so different, could I be falling for her? No, no way, never, maybe…' he trailed off as he heard Kaene talking.

"So by the way, how did you loose your arm?"

"My half-brother cut it off during a battle for my father's sword."

"Oh, that must have hurt," she said thoughtfully.

"Yea, it did…thank you for saying something so obvious."

"Well you don't have to be mean about it," she said as she bent down to pick up her sword, which she had just noticed laying near where they had passed out, 'I must have been carrying it in my mouth when we escaped.' "Well, we had better get going…oh and by the way this is for  taking such good care of my wound," she laughed and ran up and hugged him around the neck. Noting his blushing, she added, "And by the way, I think I found your real weakness."

Kaene led the way to her cave, which luckily they were only about a mile from. Along the way, other than a few forest animals, which Kaene struck down to use for dinner, they met no one and nothing even remotely tried to bother her. Since Kaene was still tired, they decided to walk rather than run, and Kaene decided that she felt like leading Sesshomaru by the hand, which surprisingly he didn't object to.

When they reached her cave, which Sesshomaru could see quite clearly, Kaene let go of his hand and went back to her bedroom. Sesshomaru just followed and sat down on her bed when they reached the room.

"OK, no get OUT! I am not getting dressed in front of you!" she screamed at him.

"All you have to do is put a new shirt on, and I bandaged your wound, what am I going to see that I haven't already?"

"That's not the point, it's the principle of the thing, perv."

"Well I'll turn around, but I don't feel like leaving."

"Alright," she sighed, quickly changing into a new shirt, identical to the one she had been previously wearing, "Done." 

"Now we have to figure out where you'll be sleeping. Ummm…how about the floor in here?" Kaene asked.

"Sure," he agreed.

"OK, I guess I'll go and make something for dinner…I'll just roast those things I caught in the forest."

After preparing and eating the strictly protein meal, they decided that it was time for bed, and turned in for the night. Sesshomaru promptly fell asleep, shirtless because it had been decided that his shirt was thoroughly ruined. Kaene however was restless. All she could think about was Sesshomaru and how much she wanted to be close to him. She felt a slight breeze blow into the room, and noticed Sesshomaru shivering slightly. 

'Well I guess that's as good of a reason as any to go down there and keep him warm tonight,' she thought to herself as she slid out of bed and down onto the floor. Snuggling up close to him she thought to herself, 'Goodnight _Sesshy_. I think I like that, from now on, that's what I'm gonna call you…I think I've finally realized something, I love you' Finally being able to fall asleep, she promptly did so and slept soundly for the first time since escaping for the lord's palace.

When he awoke in the morning, Sesshomaru was surprised, but oddly contented finding Kaene snuggled up against him. "She really is different from any woman I've ever met. She's just what she seems, openly affectionate, playful, and sort of stuck up. She's just like a cat, not surprising being that she's a fire-panther, but still I don't think I'm anything like a dog," he said aloud, not realizing it.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that," Kaene said, waking up, "By the way, I didn't know you felt that way about me. Oh, and about the dog thing, you certainly are loyal, and more playful than you know," He smirked playfully at the last comment, and surprised her by flipping her onto her back and quickly pinning her beneath him.

"I guess I can be playful," he said, his smirk remaining on his normally emotionless face.

"Well," she said, throwing him off of her, and then sitting up on her knees, pretending to lick her hand like a cat would its paw, "We already established I can be equally playful, so…," she began while launching herself at him in order to pin him, "Let me have my chance to play too." 

She successfully pinned him, but was quickly thrown off and again pinned under him. This time, instead of throwing him off, she merely laid there purring.

"So you like it when I sit on you like this."

"Yup, but get off now because I wanna discuss what we're gonna do now."

"I think we can do that fine just like this," he said suggestively.

"Ok, stop being a perv now, and get off," she said, sliding out from under him. He sat back against the wall looking dejected, so she purred lightly and went and sat in his lap. "How 'bout this," she said rubbing up against his bare chest, "I'll just sit here instead, but no funny business and we seriously have to talk about what we're gonna do."

"That's fine," he agreed.

"So, first of all, I guess you have to get a new shirt, because no matter how much I like you without it, you'll get cold, and I can't keep you warm all the time like I did last night."

"So that was your way of keeping me warm."

"Yea, what do you think it was?"

"Well—" he said, but she cut him off before he could finish.

"Never mind, I don't want to know. Now seriously, where are you going to get a new shirt?" she asked.

"Well I suppose I'll have to go to my tailor up on Mt. Rengakyo."

"You have a tailor on an active volcano? Well I guess I should have figured, knowing you…you do realize I'm coming with you, right?"

"Why?"

"Because I finally found somebody I like being around, and I'm not just going to just stop being around them all of the sudden. I like staying with you, please don't just cast me out like this," she pleaded, looking very sad.

"No, you can't come!"

"Fine then, I'm not talking to you, but I'm coming anyway." She sounded like she was just messing with him, but she felt seriously dejected by his refusal. 

"I'm only trying to protect you, it's dangerous there."

"Exactly, so you need someone to go with you, plus…I don't want to leave you."

"There's no way for me to convince you against it is there? Well then I guess you can come, but please try not to get hurt." With this he held her tight against his chest and placed his chin on her head. "I don't want you to leave me either."

Kaene looked up at him in disbelief, never imagining that he could act like this, and then rested her head against his chest again, savoring this moment of closeness. "Sesshy," she purred contentedly against his chest, "Now why would I ever even consider leaving you?"

SK: That's all for this chappy, but another one's coming really soon, I just couldn't think of a transition, so I'm just starting a new chapter. Pleeeeeeeeeeze  review, I need motivation!!!


	5. Illusionary Girlfriend

SK: Yea!!!!!!!!! Another chapter! I like my story :D Ok…seriously people, it's not hard to review, just click the link and write something that say you read it and if you liked it or not. So please try and review. : P

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.

In case anybody's wondering, the dream was a little more than a dream, it sort of made them pretty close from the start…in case the last scene of last chapter didn't really make sense, that should clear it up.

Fire Meets Ice

Chapter 5: Illusionary Girlfriend

They woke up when the sun was beginning to set.

"When did we fall asleep?" Kaene said groggily.

"I guess after you put your head down on my chest and closed your eyes," Sesshomaru said sarcastically.

"Ha ha very funny, _Sesshy_."

"Since when have I let you call me that?"

"I dunno, but you seemed very pleased with it when I whispered against your chest, at least that's the impression I got from whatever was jabbing my leg."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it sounds like Sesshy."

All of the sudden Kaene got up, kissing Sesshomaru lightly on the cheek as she rose, "No hard feelings, I was just joking around, but seriously we should probably get going."

They gathered up all the supplies they though they'd be needing, which basically consisted of Kaene's knapsack filled with her extra clothes and some medical supplies, her sword, and a few small daggers. They leapt down the side of the mountain until they reached the base, and then continued on walking until they ran into some unwanted company.

"Me find mean fire-cat," grunted a large ox-demon.

"Oh shit, why'd it have to be him," then turning to Sesshomaru she explained, "He's impervious to fire."

"Then just let me take care of him," replied Sesshomaru, smirking at the thought of having a little fun. He took out his whip and quickly slashed at the demon, greatly disheartened when the large chunks fell to the ground. "I knew he wasn't going to be much of a challenge, but that was ridiculous." He began to walk back towards Kaene, but suddenly everything was covered by a dense white fog. "Damn, this was just to get me away from Kaene's side. I should have suspected something. But where'd she go?"

Just as confused, Kaene was suddenly transported to a remote part of the forest, miles away from Sesshomaru. She didn't know what to do, so she leapt up to the tree tops to try and get a better idea of her location. Seeing her mountain over in the distance, she realized how far she had been moved, and could only think of one person who could have done it, Warui, the malicious old sorcerer who was the sworn enemy of her sorcerer friend, Yasashi. He was a master illusionist, but could also perform simple transportation spells. She began walking toward her mountain, until she suddenly heard a noise off through the brush. She cautiously pushed her way through, and was horrified at what she saw. Sesshomaru was standing there with another woman in his arms, a really beautiful one at that. 

"Se-ssho-ma-ru," she stammered.

"Who are you, wench?" he sneered at her.

"Me? Who am _I_?" she was horrified at what she was hearing, she fell to her knees, tears streaming from her glazed over eyes. Then, while her guard was down, the real trap was sprung. As the darkness engulfed her she realized her mistake; that had only been an illusion and she had fallen for it. All because of how much he meant to her. That had only been to get her guard down. She was now trapped in one of Warui's soul-encompassing illusions. There were very few ways of being brought out of these, and Kaene didn't know any of them.

Meanwhile, Sesshomaru searched through the forest for Kaene, and hoping she wasn't in any way harmed. Finally he picked up her scent and followed it to where he saw her body in a clearing, with an old man leaning over it, sprinting up behind him, and grabbing him in a choke-hold, he began to question him.

"What did you do to her?" he growled, motioning toward Kaene who was now writhing on the ground, face distorted with agony.

"I placed her into a world filled only by her worst nightmares," he replied, a twisted smile forming on his aged face, "And I'm the only one who knows how to bring her out of it."

"Well then I suggest you pass on that knowledge while I'm still allowing you enough air to speak."

"Never, you can kill me, but I'll never tell you. I hate her too much to just let her go, she ruined my life by helping that horrible Yasashi. And now, I'll get my revenge and I would be content with it being the last thing I do." With that last word, he materialized a dagger and stabbed himself before Sesshomaru could stop him.

At that same time, Kaene was facing all of her deepest fears and most horrible memories, living through all of them as they steadily grew more and more horrifying. The first was her mother's death. Kaene had seen it all happen and never wanted to think about it again, much less live through it.

They were in the den they shared, when all of the sudden a large gang of demons burst in and threw her mother to the floor, Kaene had ran off to hide under her bed, but could still see the entire scene play out, right before her eyes. She was so young that she realized any interference on her part would only be a hindrance, so she could do nothing but watch. Her mother was an exceptionally strong fighter, but even she couldn't stand up to their sheer numbers. After they tied her down, Kaene looked away while they each had their way with her. After they were through with their pleasure session, the one who appeared to be the leader drew a dagger and slit her throat, letting her slowly bleed to death, and remaining to make sure that she died. As her mother gasped her final breath, Kaene noticed the scene begin to blur into another, equally horrifying scene…

She was in lord Byoshin's chamber, and strapped to the bed like she had been when she was his prisoner. He again came up to her like he always had and began the torment that she had been forced to endure for fifteen straight years. But suddenly she saw someone materialize near the bed, but couldn't quite tell who it was yet…

On the outside, Sesshomaru was cradling Kaene in his lap, devoting all of his energy to trying to force his way into Kaene's mind…

Yes it was him, "Sesshy, you came for me", she managed weakly, before passing out from exhaustion, it was then that the final and worst illusion appeared.

Sesshomaru was standing in a clearing in the woods, much like he had been in the illusion before, but this time he was looking straight at her, and began walking over towards her. He stopped when he stood about a foot in front of her, but when she looked in his eyes, she noticed something weird; they were cold as ice and gleamed maliciously.

"I will finally rid myself of you, wench," he said, with an evil grin. He raised his hand, and all she could do was stand there like a statue. The man she loved was standing in front of her, about to kill her. The second before the life-ending contact was made, everything went black again. 

There was nothing but an endless black void surrounding her, and she was all alone. At least she was for a few seconds, until he appeared before her once again. She had no idea what to think, she couldn't tell if this was all an illusion, or if it was really him, "Sesshy?" she questioned meekly.

"Yea, it's me; I've come to bring you out of here. But you have to trust me. I swear I won't hurt you like those illusions of he did. Kaene…I love you."

That's all she needed to hear, knowing it was true, she rushed into his waiting arms, and once she was securely in them, smothered her face in his chest and whispered, "I love you too," into it. 

Suddenly, everything began slowly appearing around them, and Kaene found herself lying in Sesshomaru's lap, with him stroking her hair and looking overall exhausted.

"Sesshy,"

"What did I say about calling me that?"

"Well you said no, but I think your body thought otherwise."

"Ha ha, very funny, but what did you want?"

"Oh ya, I was just wondering if you meant what you said," she said, a slight blush now creeping up her cheeks.

"Of course I did, I would never lie about something like that. And I'm guessing that question means that your reply was sincere too?"

"Yup," she said, regaining some of her old self as she slowly sat up in his lap.

"Good, because there's something I've been meaning to do," he said, turning her around in his lap and bringing his lips down to meet hers.

They stayed like that for mere moments that seemed like hours to Kaene. When they parted, her face was almost bright red, and her heart was racing. Despite all this, she just sighed contentedly, and settled herself comfortably against him, quickly drifting off to sleep, and was soon followed by Sesshomaru, who laid down soon after, settling her against his body as they had slept several times before.

SK: Awwwww that was so cute. Ano wa kawaii desu!! :P Well that's all for nowso please review to get me to add more. Ja matta mina-san! Bye bye! ~^..^~


	6. undecidedsuggestions?

SK: Ok here it is, the chappy that obviously nobody wants because nobody but like 4 people even care enough to review my story. :'( Nobody likes it. I feel depressed now. Well this chapter is going to be the last one until I get more reviews, or go on a serious writing kick. I like Linkin Park…I'm listening to them right now "…Let me take back my life, I'd rather beg all alone…" I like that song! –o/ (dancing dude massacre) Bored…bored…Iguess I should write the story now…I still have my '…' obsession! …onto what you all actually want to read, at least I think people want to read it, BUT I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS, SO HOW SHOULD I KNOW! :O JK y'all, but seriously, how hard is it to say something like "It sux!" or "I loved it!" (Preferably the latter, but either is better than nothing :P)

Sesshy is like really really OOC, and if you haven't noticed by now, then you're really dense, and I'm just warning that I'm not planning on changing it. :P

Thanx goes out to Ceith, for being my only constant reviewer! :D

Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my own characters and plot.

WARNING: My sick, twisted mind may feel like putting some citric acid in this chappy, so you've been warned.

* * *

Fire Meets Ice

Chapter 6: (I dunno...any suggestions?)

Waking up to a noticeable absence of warmth at his side, Sesshomaru bolted upright, wondering where Kaene was. He stood up and easily picked up her scent, following it to a small lake. What he saw was definitely Kaene, but more of her then he'd ever seen. She was bathing, and as she stood up in the water, throwing her wet hair back, droplets of water gleaming in the morning sunlight, running along the many scar marks on her fair skin, Sesshomaru couldn't help but stare, at the moment taking in only the beauty of what he saw, and not even processing the scars. Entranced, he walked forward, his feet moving with a mind of their own. In this dazed state, he absent-mindedly stepped on a twig and the small snapping instantly put Kaene on the alert, causing her to reflexively throw a fireball in the direction of the noise. Coming back to reality as the scorching ball flew past his shoulder, he immediately turned around and began apologizing for his behavior.

"Kaene, I'm sorry, I woke up and you weren't there, so I followed your scent here, and when I saw you, I lost all control of myself…"

Kaene began to laugh, much to Sesshomaru's dismay, "So the great Lord Sesshy has a weakness for beautiful, naked women. You don't need to apologize, you only surprised me, if you had only asked, none of this would have happened," she continued laughing.

"Well first off, it was only because it was you, secondly, I don't like being called 'Sesshy', and third, I really hope that last part was a joke," he replied, becoming quite red by the last comment.

Kaene was completely surprised by that, "Y-you we-ere o-only like th-that cuz it w-was me?" she stammered.

"Of course, it's just as I told you last night, I love you, and you're the only one who could have an effect like that on me."

Getting out of the water, and coming up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind, she whispered, "I love you too, and always will," against the back of his neck.

The feeling of her exposed body pressing up against him from behind was enough to send thrills of ecstasy coursing through his veins. Then the sensation ended when she relinquished her hold of him.

"I'm going to go and get dressed, I supposed we should be getting to that tailor of yours, so we can get you a new shirt…" she trailed off. She wasn't really thinking at all about a tailor right then, she was thinking about how good it felt to be pressed up against Sesshomaru, nothing keeping them apart except the material of his pants, and of course his hair, but that was actually nice to feel against her bare skin. While she was getting dressed, she let her mind wander off more, dwelling on thoughts of how nice it'd be to see him leaning over her, ready to claim her as his forever, the way only two demons could. 'Sure,' she thought to herself, 'he did say he loved me, and I'm positive that I love him back, but I'm not sure if either of us is ready to bond like that, and I'm not even sure if I'm ready to trust another man to that extent yet…' This train of thought continued until she reached the clearing again, and sat down on the ground, next to Sesshomaru, leaning back against the trunk of the large oak behind them.

There was an awkward silence between them, undoubtedly due to their moment of closeness by the pond.

"Kaene," Sesshomaru began, breaking the silence, "I wanted to ask you something about your past, relating to what I noticed during those illusions, and also while you were in the water."

She knew what he was wondering about, and unable to avoid the subject forever, allowed him to continue with an acknowledging nod of her head.

"I wanted to know about those scars all over your body. Were they from that repulsive little human in the illusions?"

"Yes, he kept me at his palace for fifteen years as his sex slave. I only escaped days before meeting you. He got a kick out of making me writhe in pain as much as possible, so the scars are a result of being violently raped once a day for the past fifteen years of my life. I'm sure you probably found them repulsive, but actually I think they add character, so they're not that big of a deal to me. If he hadn't discovered that little trick though, I'm not sure he would have ever been able to rape me, little slime ball could barely keep it up with the torture. Trust me, he wouldn't ever have gotten laid if it weren't for his kidnapping me, so I guess little mister limp pants is pretty sexually frustrated right now," she answered, smirking vindictively at the last comments.

"It must have been horrible to make you so bitter about it, but don't worry, I agree with you about the scars, they're just another part of you I love," he said, nuzzling her neck after he finished.

"You've really changed since I first met you, I would have never expected you to do anything like this before, but I've gotta say I like it. Just promise that you won't be too soft with me," she mused. She began purring contentedly as she moved into his lap. She then brought her tail up to his back, running it all over, enjoying how he shivered at her touch, then feeling the familiar bulge hitting her leg, she commented, "I'm guessing you like this?"

Her only answer was the low growl of pleasure he emitted, as she began purring again, this time against his bare chest, only causing his growl to slightly increase as he lifted her face up to meet his and crushed his lips against her own. Slightly taken aback by this overwhelming show of passion, Kaene sat there stunned for a moment before wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her claws in his long white hair, returning every ounce of passion ten-fold. Encouraged by her positive response, Sesshomaru tightened his hold on her so that their bodies were pressed as closely against one another as was physically possible. By that time, they we moving purely on instinct, going along with the intense need flowing through their veins. However, when Sesshomaru began to lower Kaene down onto the ground, her mind came back into control, and she tensed up. Sensing this, Sesshomaru also snapped back to reality.

"What's wrong?"

"It's too soon. I only escaped about a day before we first met, I'm still sorta messed up from the whole ordeal…I'm sorry," she said, ashamed of having stopped.

Pulling her into his lap, Sesshomaru comforted her by saying, "It was foolish of me to think you were ready for that after so soon escaping that bastard. It won't happen again."

Getting some of her old flirtatiousness back, she replied, "Well I don't want it to never happen again, just not yet. By the way, if you want me to I can take care of _that_ I'll gladly oblige." Noting Sesshomaru's flushed complexion at her mention of that, she added with a smirk, "So you're willing to go all the way with me, but when I offer to relieve you of your obvious discomfort, you start blushing??"

"Well it's sort of a different matter following desire and just outright offering it."

"I guess, but you still didn't answer." She began running her finger down his chest, tracing along the muscles, until it reached the top of his pants. "So is it yes or no?"

"What man in his right mind would refuse that offer?" he replied, smirking at her, and then contorting his face with pleasure as her hand slipped in and held him firmly in her hand.

"You're so cute when you like something." She began stroking it lightly with her claws.

Sesshomaru could do nothing but sit there and moan in pleasure. She began circling the tip, then pausing to tease him some more.

"So, what would you do if I stopped now?"

"Probably never forgive you."

"Ok, then bye bye." She began moving as if to get up.

"Don't you dare," he said, voice straining with desire, he grabbed her arm and forced her back into his lap.

"You know I wouldn't leave you stiff," she giggled, "but how about a little technique change…" She pulled down his pants to get better access. Now being able to see it fully, she was astonished, "God, I didn't know they came that big!"

"Yea, well I was well endowed," he smirked proudly.

"You are sooooo full of yourself, but you may want to brace yourself, considering how you were reacting before."

"Why, what are you—" he was cut off as a pleasure filled moan made its way out of his throat, she was using her mouth now.

She licked up the length and then took as much of it as she could in her mouth and swallowed. He was almost there, and she could tell, but not wanting him to miss out on the best part, she held the base tightly to prevent release, at least for now. It was time for her favorite method, she again took him in her mouth and began humming. Finally allowing him to release, he growled deeply as her mouth was filled with the white fluid, and Sesshomaru slumped back against the tree, panting slightly.

She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and pulled his pants back up, and sat back in his lap, leaning against his chest as they both fell asleep.

When they woke up, Kaene stood up and asked Sesshomaru, "Are you a virgin?"

"Did it show that much," he replied sleepily.

"Yea, I didn't think that would be so taxing on you."

"Well you'd be a virgin too if it weren't for that bastard of a human."

Kaene smiled, hearing him filled with such hatred at someone hurting her. "Yea, I guess so, does it bother you that I'm not."

"Of course not, like you said, I'm well endowed, so the first time should be a stretch anyways," he smirked.

"God you really are full of yourself."

"Before we went to sleep, you were pretty full of me too."

"Ok, I even think that's sick." She laughed. "Well, we should get going for real now, no more diversions until we get to the tailor." With that they set off toward Mt. Rengakyo.

There were no other disturbances beyond a few weak demons, who inevitably became either melted piles of flesh and bones, or ashes.

When they reached the tailor's house, which as a fair sized mansion, somehow situated halfway up the volcano, they walked right in.

"Henbakka!" Sesshomaru shouted, "I require a new shirt."

Hearing this, the tailor came floating down from the upper balcony, surrounded by a large green bubble. When the bubble popped, Kaene got a better look at the old demon. He had six arms and his skin was all wrinkled and a yellowy-orange color. Despite his old, crippled body, he had a very kind and knowledgeable aura about him. When he spoke, it was not the voice of a crippled old man, but the strong voice of a proud, old demon.

"Very well, Lord Sesshomaru, as you wish." He hurried off into another room and quickly returned with a new shirt. "Here you are, Lord."

Looking momentarily stunned, Sesshomaru quickly regained composure and asked, "Exactly how did you do that so quickly?"

"Very well, I have prepared many extra sets of clothing for your Lordship because of all of the fighting you engage in. I presumed that eventually something would damage your clothing, and have prepared well for such an incident."

"Ok. Well, we really must be leaving now, so thank you."

"Very well, but I feel I must warn you that the volcano is due to erupt within the hour. My home is able to resist the intense heat, so it may be to your benefit to at least wait for the eruption to be over. It should only last about three days, and I have a training area in the celler, so yourself and the Lady…"

"Kaene," she said and adding with a small laugh, "and I'm no Lady, just Kaene."

"Very well, your Lordship and Lady Kaene can train in there if you wish." He then surrounded himself with the green bubble again and floated back up over the balcony.

"He's not going to stop calling me 'Lady Kaene', is he?"

"Most likely not."

"That's what I thought."

The next three days passed quickly. Kaene and Sesshomaru usually passed most of the day training, pausing only to eat the occasional meal. Taking advantage of being in shelter, they also retired early and slept late. Although they shared a room (Henbakka was convinced that because Kaene was Sesshomaru's 'lady', they had to share a room) no repeat of anything near the forest scene ever happened.

After the eruption had ended, and the lava cooled, Sesshomaru and Kaene set out again without the slightest clue of where they were going or what they were going to do now.

"So where're we goin'?" asked Kaene.

"I don't have the slightest idea. I was about to kill Henbakka though, so we had to leave."

"You talkin' about the whole 'very well' thing?"

"What do you think? I certainly wouldn't have anything else against him."

"Good point…I know what we could do…" she trailed off, smirking as evil thoughts flew through her mind, "well actually more what I could do and seriously need to do, get my revenge. I was thinking castration with a side of amputation, topped of with some barbeque."

"If you're talking about that _Lord Bakkayaro_ or whatever his name was, then I think you're on the right track, but I think you should add some poison."

"Ha, Bakkayaro, I didn't even think of that…wait, you mean you want to help me??"

"Of course, anything he did to you bothers me just as much as it does you."

"Aww do you really mean that?" she exclaimed, running up and jumping on him to hug him.

Trying not to loose his balance, he settled himself and hugged her in response, "Without doubt. If anyone ever hurt you, just tell me, and I'll make sure they pay for it."

"You really have changed, a few days ago you were so cold seeming, but now your just so different. What happened?"

"You did."

They then set off towards _Lord Bakkayaro's_ palace to go and castrate, poison, dismember, and barbeque the disgusting excuse for a human.

* * *

SK: Bakkayaro means…well you tell me! I know, but whoever gets it can have a prize!!! JK unless you just want something stupid like a little chibi Sesshomaru pic with writing on it…I sort of made it in paint, but I think it's cute…well guess anyway because then if you get it you can feel smart! Sorry for the longer wait for updates…if anyone even cares, because I'm really starting to doubt that, with the lack of reviews and all…well that's all I have to say for now, so ja matta! Bye bye!!


End file.
